Ron's Reaction
by Patchfire
Summary: This is a continuation from where my songfic "It's Not Easy" leaves off. Ron's POV as he wakes up the next morning. **Re-loaded 5/15 for better formatting & readability**


_  
A/N: This takes up with Ron's POV where my songfic to It's Not Easy leaves off. If I can get an idea I like, I'll continue the story line_.  
  
  
The sun was just coming over the horizon when my eyes fluttered. Something was different; all was not the same as when I had gone to bed the previous night. I struggled to wake up, mind working sluggishly. We had had dinner, then everyone sat in the living room afterwards, I was rereading _Flying with Cannons_ yet again. I had come upstairs alone and slept. Yes. Alone. That was what was different. I was not alone.  
  
What?!?  
  
I turned my head to the side. There was a smaller dark-haired boy in my bed. Harry? How had Harry ended up in my bed? I thought he was at Number 4 Privet Drive with those horrid Dursleys.   
  
My arm is underneath his body. I must've rolled over and held him during the night. Gently removing my arm, I peer closer at him. There are tracks from tears all down his cheeks, and the sheets underneath his face are still damp. His face looks calm though. Had he been holding it in until he got here? I don't know what to think.  
  
Quietly, I pull on jeans and a tshirt. I pull the shade on the window so the sun won't wake him, and slip out of my room, padding down the stairs in my bare feet. It's only 7; Mum should be the only one up. I peer into the kitchen, and see Mum puttering around; I slip in.   
  
  
  
she answers my quiet question with an equally quiet voice. What are earth are you doing up?  
  
I, ah, I... found... something. In my bed. When I woke up. I'm confused. How do I explain to my mother that my best friend as suddenly appeared in my room, sharing my bed. Not that anything happened; not that it would. Still, it was... nice, to know that he chose me to come to, to cry into my arms, to finally rest there with me.  
  
Mum is confused. I can tell by the look on her face. Why didn't I just bring whatever it is down? I see the question in her face. Then she's thinking that it's probably just something of Fred and George's. They've been working on Wheezes all summer; they supposedly have some anonymous investor in their business. Even bought me new dress robes; surprised the hell out of me.  
  
Just come up with me, Mum, and take a look, I say, leading her to the stairs. We climb them quietly; I don't want to wake up the rest of the house. When we reach my room, I crack the door open and let Mum peer in.   
  
She gasped. she whispered. But, Ron, how...  
  
I shrug. I really don't know. Like I said, when I woke up, he was there. I think... I think he cried. But he seemed... peaceful... when he woke up. More so that I've ever seen him.  
  
Mum smiled. Come on downstairs; I'll feed you breakfast, and then you can come back upstairs with a tray for him and wait for him to wake up.  
  
I foillowed her back downstairs. I eat my breakfast mechanically, not really tasting it. Why was Harry here? How had he gotten there? And... why had I put my arms around him while I was still asleep? He must've been awake to cry, why hadn't he freaked out completely?  
  
I sat at my desk, paging through _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry hadn't been saying much when he's owled me this summer; I can't help but think it's related. Owls. Ah yes. I should owl Hermione and let her know that Harry's here. Whew. Something to do.  
  
I got out the parchment.   
  
_Hermione,  
  
Harry showed up here at the Burrow this morning. Don't know what's going on; we'll let you know more as we learn it._  
  
That's so informative. Oh well. I'm just passing time.  
  
_Sorry so short.  
  
Ron  
  
_  
It was nearly noon when Harry woke up. He looked around uncertainly.  
  
Hey, you, I said, trying to be light. Whatever had driven him here in the middle of the night would not be easily fixed.  
  
His voice was more of a croak. Um... sorry. About dropping in so late.  
  
I smiled. God, he looked bad off. It's not a problem. You know how much Mum likes having another mouth to feed. Aim for levity, Weasley, I tell myself again.  
  
Harry gave me a wan smile in return. Yeah. I... I... look, I don't know, I shouldn't have done this but I was thinking... and I've had no one, you know? Just you, Hermione, and Sirius. So I came here. To you. I... I... can apologize to your parents, I didn't mean to impose, but, damn. I just couldn't stay there any longer. I needed people.  
  
I bit my lip and nodded slowly. It's fine Harry, it really is. We're here, you're here, Hemione's coming here in a few weeks. And... maybe since Mum and Dad know about Si-Snuffles, maybe your, ah, pet could come visit for a day or two.  
  
I'm rewarded with a small, tentative smile from Harry. This isn't right, I think desperately. Harry shouldn't look like a small child. Harry shouldn't seem so open, so vulnerable. This Harry... this Harry reminded him of the boy who had asked Mum how to get on Platform 9 3/4, minus a great deal of self-confidence. I'm worried. Very worried. We have the rest of the summer, and Hermione'll be here soon. If Sirius can come, that should really help Harry. It's like something's broken inside Harry. We have to fix it.


End file.
